The Unexpected
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: There was the one thing that she had heavily regretted doing in that relationship, and now, she had to pay the price. NevLuna, Luna OOC, teen!preg, rated T.
1. Pregnant?

**~*~The Unexpected~*~  
>by Hatter of Madness<strong>

* * *

><p>It was odd, Luna had decided, being in love. It made her do things that only being under the influence of wrackspurts would do. But there was the one thing that she had heavily regretted doing in that relationship, and now, she had to pay the price.<p>

She felt out of place in the store, slapping down some money for, it seemed, the death penalty. The cashier, a girl quite like herself, but with bright red hair and probably about four years older, raised her brow at Luna. Luna…the seventeen-year-old crazy girl that everyone had Hogwarts had probably seen but never wanted to go near…the one "insane" enough to believe in the existence of Crumple Horned-Snorkacks and nargles…the one hopelessly in love with Neville Longbottom.

"Paper or plastic?"

It was a Muggle drugstore. Luna had begged Hermione, one of her 'friends', to exchange some Galleons and Sickles for a few pounds. After all, Hermione was probably the most in contact with the Muggle world. She wouldn't have much of a problem with it. After Hermione gave the eight pounds to her friend, she asked what the money was for. Luna begged her not to question. If it came down to it, she said, she'd tell her.

That was when Hermione knew, but she didn't say anything.

"Paper, please," Luna said, too ashamed to be seen with the death stick. The girl handed the bag over and started to get Luna her change. "No cash back." The cash register slid closed.

"How old are you, exactly?" she asked.

"S-seventeen," Luna sputtered. "Have a good day, Libby," she finished, reading the name tag of the girl helping her, then turned quickly on her heel and left the store. Having already taken an Apparation test, she ducked quickly into a deserted alleyway, concentrated hard on her house, and with a flash, she was gone.

She stood outside on the stoop, peering down at the dirigible plums her father and mother had planted some ten years earlier. They looked almost ready to be picked, but Luna pushed all thoughts of food from her mind. She turned the knob to the house quickly, then started to dash for the stairs.

"Luna!" the all too familiar voice boomed. "Slow down! Don't you want to come see your father?"

She turned around, seeing the man whose features looked quite like her own. He even had the same scraggly blond hair. "N-no, Daddy," she said quickly. "I mean…yes, Daddy, but…I have…things to do. That's all."

"Oh, did you just go shopping?" her father asked, observing the brown bag in his daughter's hand. She was two steps up and it looked like she wouldn't be getting any farther in the near future.

"Er…yes, me and Ginny went," she said quickly. She showed him the logo for the pharmacy and said, "Nothing exciting…we just needed a few things for something Ginny's been working on. A potion, or something. For her N.E.W.T. classes." She started up the stairs again. Her father didn't question this time. She thanked Merlin that she had inherited her mother's ability to lie. She never thought it'd be handy or useful…but it seemed that it was, just that day.

In her room, she threw away the bag in the corner, then rounded on the box. The directions were simple enough…but they took so much willpower. She just didn't have the strength to see what the outcome would be for about an hour, then decided enough was enough and just went and got the thing over with.

* * *

><p>"Back again, Luna?" Libby said as Luna came to the cash register with her selections. This was the fourth time she had frequented that store and each time had bought the same thing. This time, however, she bought three, each one different than the last, and a little something for Hermione as a "thank-you-for-loaning-me-money-when-I-didn't-have-any present": A small bottle of perfume that only cost two pounds, but Luna found the fragrance to be very pretty; it tickled her nose when she smelled it.<p>

"There has to be some mistake," Luna said, taking out the money one more time as Libby scanned the items. "It's about 33 pounds, isn't it?"

"Here," Libby said, taking a card out of her pocket and swiping it in the machine. "Use my employee benefits." The machine now read 26 pounds instead of the original thirty-three.

"No, I don't feel right," Luna said, not wanting Libby, who was almost a complete stranger, to waste her benefits on her, a girl she barely knew and obviously did not envy.

"Well, if those tests have the outcome I think they've been having, you'll need to save your money, Luna."

"There _has_ to be some mistake," she repeated.

"I don't think there is," the girl said sadly. "You've taken, what, three tests now?"

"One was negative," Luna reminded.

"Two thirds of them weren't, though," Libby said, handing Luna seven pounds in change. "I'm pretty sure you've got a baby in that stomach."

"I just want to be sure," Luna said, wishing Libby hadn't used the word 'baby'.

"If I were you, Luna, I would just tell Neville what's going on. I'm sure, from what you've told me, he'll understand. Besides, if you've taken one test, then you're already pretty sure that you're pregnant, right? And if you're really unsure, maybe you should see a doctor. I'm sure they'll be able to tell you what's going on."

"T-thanks," Luna said as the other girl started to grab a paper bag. "Plastic, please," she said instead. The girl raised an eyebrow. "And can you giftwrap the perfume? I can pay extra."

"Free of charge," Libby said, getting out purple giftwrap with pink ribbon and quickly wrapping the box. When she was finished, she got out a pen and scribbled a number on Luna's receipt. "That's my telephone. Give me a ring if you need anything."

Luna stared at the number, trying to unscramble what a telephone was, and slid it in her bag. "Thanks," she said, walked quietly out of the store, and went to the alleyway again, then Apparated to her home. Her father wasn't there, so she made a beeline to the bathroom. Positive. She took the second one. Positive.

She went to her room, got a knapsack, and stuck the last box and the perfume inside, then wrote a quick letter to Ginny telling her to get to Hermione's home. No, she hadn't taken an Apparation test yet, but Mrs. Weasley or someone else was sure to be more than willing to do Side Along Apparation. She stood looking around her bedroom as though she had forgotten something, then put the boxes in the trash and used a quick spell to tidy up her otherwise cluttered bedroom before leaving.

As Luna ended up in Hermione's bedroom, to her surprise, Ginny was already seated on the bed. "I got your letter," Ginny said at the blonde's puzzled expression. "What's up?"

She fell to a fetal position on the floor, looked between the two girls' faces , and finally blurted out, "I've taken five pregnancy tests. Four positives."

There was a shocked silence. Hermione, of course, already knew what Luna was saying. After her friend's frequent requests for money, she was fully aware of what was going on. But Ginny had been left out in the dark, and the only thing she could think of to say was, "Neville's?"

"Of course."

"Does he know?"

Sullenly, she shook her head. "I haven't seen him all summer."

"It's only the second week of the holidays," Ginny said, still a little shocked. "You have time."

"I have one more test," Luna said, reaching into the floral bag. "Are your parents home?" she asked Hermione.

She said one word: "Work." Brushing herself off, Luna stood up, the test in hand. "Luna?" She glanced at Hermione. "Good luck."

Luck would have nothing to do with it, Luna realized miserably. What Libby said was true. After so many positives, a negative probably wouldn't do much to help her at this moment. She left the room quietly, holding the box in her shaking hands. This one was called Clearblue. There would be a little blue plus sign if it was positive, a minus sign for a negative. She waited the long wait time, then opened the door. To her surprise, Hermione and Ginny were waiting.

"Well?" Hermione said cautiously.

Tears ran down Luna's face. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Pregnant Luna? Say what? Sorry, this plot bunny has been floating in my head for so long, so I decided it was time to kick it out. Sorry if this is a little confusing, I meant it to be that way since Luna is obvs confused at this point. But at the same time I think I failed at attempting to do that x_x Don't mind me. I'll probably have a little more time for FanFiction now, water polo's almost over :D <strong>

**-Hatter of Madness**


	2. The Clinic

The waiting, it seemed, was even worse than the waiting for the stupid plastic tests. At least when she was using those, Luna couldn't hear the clock ticking in the corner, or see other people there for genuine health concerns, such as a cold or ear infection, maybe even for more pressing illnesses too. But she was there for her stupid mistakes, not for some little thing that could have caused an impact to her health. Hermione sat next to her, busily reading a weekly about some famous Muggle people or something like that. Luna didn't know how Hermione could concentrate. She was about ready to burst.

"Miss Lovegood?" a nurse read, scanning the room for Luna. Hermione looked up.

Luna stood with shaking hands. "That's me," she said, trying to sound as cheery as possible. The woman's nametag read Beth.

Beth smiled at her. "Hi, Luna," she said. "Follow me. Dr. Johnson will see you in a moment."

Luna glanced over her shoulder as Hermione gave a comforting smile, then followed Beth down a few hallways, then was brought into a room. There were a few very professional looking objects in the room. "Step on the scale," Beth said, then slid some things over once Luna was on it. She wasn't sure what this was for, but waited patiently and watched as she scribbled '8.5 stones' on her clipboard. She then had her stand against a wall and wrote 5'2" on her clipboard as well. Finally, she strapped something around Luna's arm and turned it on. Once it was on, it started getting tighter until it finally released the pressure. Beth scribbled '110/74' on her chart as well.

"Is this all necessary?" Luna asked curiously.

"Just a regulation of the clinic, dear," Beth said, taking Luna to another room. "Of course, I'm not entirely sure why you're here, but Dr. Johnson will take care of everything else." She smiled warmly at Luna. "She'll be with you in a moment."

Luna was pleased that the doctor, whatever that was, was going to be female. She wouldn't feel comfortable talking to a male about her little problem.

In fact, Luna wasn't very comfortable when Hermione suggested she see a doctor in the first place, for several reasons. First, as a witch, she didn't even know fully what a 'doctor' was. Once Hermione explained that the doctor would be one hundred percent sure of what situation Luna was in, even if the tests weren't, she was still a little skeptical about going. She thought she should talk to Neville first and then consult a doctor, whatever that was. "No," Hermione said firmly. "You want to be sure before you worry him."

So there she was, sitting in a black plastic chair at Hermione's health clinic, swinging her legs as her eyes darted around the room. Being a doctor, she decided, was an interesting profession. On a table in front of her were some interesting contraptions; she just couldn't contain herself and got up and took one. It was a small instrument with a black handle and a silver thing on top. Pressing a button on it, a light flicked on. It reminded her of a Muggle torch she had seen at Hermione's house (she had nearly tripped on it when she asked her for money the second time).

Putting that down, she picked up another device, this one flimsier. It, too, was silver and black, with little things to go in her ears. She stuck them in, then put a cold metal thing to her stomach, which growled. Through the earphones, the sound was amplified. This startled her, but at the same time, it was interesting.

At that moment, the door swung open. "Miss Love…" The redheaded doctor froze seeing Luna playing with her devices. "Miss Lovegood?"

She threw off the device and blushed slightly, a grin on her face. "Sorry. I haven't been to a doctor…" She caught herself quickly. "…in a while."

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Ah, I see. Is your stomach interesting, then?"

"Quite," Luna said, sitting up straighter.

"Alright," Dr. Johnson said, smiling. She looked through the charts Beth had filled out. "Oh, you're tiny," she said, looking at her height and weight, "but it's perfectly healthy, I see. You have a nice, strong heart, too, I can tell…" She paused, looking at the information about Luna's visit. "Ah." She looked up. "Luna, when is your birthday?"

"December 1, 1981," she said.

"So you are seventeen?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Luna, please don't be short with me or anything, and I'm sorry, but I have to ask this, but how long have you been sexually active?"

Luna was caught off guard. "How long have I been what?"

"Well, let me put it to you this way. When was the first time that you had sexual activity, do you know?"

"Um…" She thought back to the night that started this all: May 2. Voldemort had been defeated, the D.A. and Order of the Phoenix had won. The Death Eaters had fled. And Neville admitted that he loved her. That was _the _night. It started their relationship…but it also had started another conflict. "May. Early May."

"And any other times since then?"

"No."

"And you have done home pregnancy tests, I'm assuming?"

"I've done several." Luna didn't feel the need to go into numbers, not unless she asked. "Most were positive, one was negative," she added.

"Alright. Now, Luna, to really tell if you are pregnant, I'll have to have a urine sample, and, just in case, a little blood work. It's nothing too bad, just to make sure everything's alright." She handed her a plastic cup. "I need your sample in this. The bathroom is down the hall to your right, the last door on your right. There will be a slot for you to put this in, too."

Luna stood and exited the room without a word, then walked into the bathroom. She was terrified over the prospect of blood work. Hermione had explained all about what was probably going to happen. She even mentioned blood work and needles.

Luna suddenly wished she hadn't listened and told Neville anyway, just so he could be there to make sure everything was okay with her. She wanted his hand to hold during the procedure, she wanted him to hold her when it was done and tell her everything was alright. She wanted his company, she was so lonely.

After finishing, she put the cup in the slot that Dr. Johnson pointed out and washed her hands. She realized she had broken out in a sweat over the prospect of the blood work and splashed a bit of cold water on her face, then washed it off. _You'll be okay,_ she told herself. _It's just a precaution. _

Walking back to the room, it felt as though her legs were filled with a thousand gobstones, it was so hard to walk. When she came back, Dr. Johnson had on blue rubber gloves, a needle in hand. "Everything alright?" she asked upon seeing Luna's pale face.

"I don't like needles," she said quickly.

The doctor smiled sheepishly. "Yes, well, I don't think anyone truly does, dear, even people who can tolerate them." She pointed at what looked like a bed elevated off the ground with white paper on it. "On the table, dear."

Luna sat down slowly, unsure of what was to come. "Why are you wearing gloves?" she asked.

"Just a precaution," she said, rolling up Luna's sleeve and taking out an antibacterial square.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked as the doctor started to clean her arm.

"Sterilization," she said, a bit confused.

"Why are you wearing gloves?"

"Just a precaution. We don't want to share germs, do we?"

Not entirely sure what that meant, Luna suddenly got the chills. "It's cold." The doctor smiled slightly. She suddenly raised her needle. Luna moved away. "What are you doing?"

"Hold still."

"But…"

Ignoring her, Dr. Johnson said, "Now, this might hurt a little…but it will probably be no more than a pinch…"

Having no choice but to listen, she stopped squirming. The needle went into her upper arm and the sweating came back. It hurt more than a pinch and, in her head, Luna sat cursing the stupid doctor and the stupid clinic and the stupid things they were making her do and the stupid mistake she made.

"There, you're all done," the doctor said, disposing of the needle and taking off her gloves. "Now, I have a few different bandages here if you'd like one…" She opened a drawer and inside were little boxes that had different designs of plasters on them.

But Luna didn't have time to think about that. She glanced at the vial the doctor held, and, seeing the blood, knew she was about to be horribly sick. "I—" she said, then stood up quickly, almost falling over again from the blood loss, and started running out the door. "I'll be right back!" she called, flinging the door open, taking off down the hall with a hand over her mouth. She barely had time to reach the bathroom before she lost all control.

Cleaning out her mouth a bit, she went back to the doctor's office. "Sorry," she said. "I, uh…I have an issue with blood."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, her smile not as wide anymore. "A bandage?" she asked again.

Seeing one with birds on it that greatly resembled owls, Luna pointed. "The owl one."

The doctor chuckled. "Funny, usually our younger patients want the ones with designs." She smiled at Luna, then looked over the medical information. "I see your telephone number is on here. Once your lab results are in, I'll give you a call. Sound alright?" Luna's heart started racing. Really, that was Hermione's telephone number. If her parents were on the receiving end…

She pushed those thoughts from her mind. "Thanks," she said, looking around once more. "Am I good?"

"Yes, you may go now."

Luna walked through the halls, going to where Hermione sat in the waiting room. She was going to take her back to her house after the visit was done. "Everything alright?" she said, seeing Luna enter the room.

Luna lifted her shirt sleeve, revealing the plaster. "They put a needle in me," she said, trying to sound cheery as ever.

"Oh, I should have gone with you!" Hermione said, sounding horrified. "I'm sorry, I should have once I told you about the needles…I shouldn't have…"

"Hermione?" Luna said politely. "Can we finish this elsewhere?" She could feel people staring at her and would have preferred to talk about her predicament in a more private setting.

"Oh, right!" She took Luna's hand and walked out of the clinic, then went to a secluded area and Apparated back to her home.

The phone rang several times. The first time was a business call for Hermione's mother…the second was telemarketer. Finally, the free clinic rang. "It's for you," Hermione said.

Luna, who had been given a crash course in answering telephones, picked up. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Luna Lovegood?" an older woman said.

"Speaking."

"The results of your examination came in." Luna held her bated breath. "We believe that from your samples you are about eight weeks pregnant."

The phone fell to the floor as Luna curled up on it as well. She could hear the voice on the other end say, "Ms. Lovegood? Ms. Lovegood, are you there? Hello?" She couldn't pick up the phone. Now there was only one thing left to do.

She had to tell Neville.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't medically possible for them to know that she's eight weeks, but I just wanted her to have a number for Nev. She'll tell him soon, I promise. Sorry this chap is a bit uneventful, it was just to show that she was positive she was pregnant.<strong>

**-Hatter of Madness**


	3. I Told You

Hermione sat on her bed, allowing Luna to cry into her shoulder. It was odd to Hermione; Luna was always so level headed that to see her panicking like that was just an alien and strange concept.

When Mr. and Mrs. Granger came home, Hermione went down into the kitchen to see if she could find any prenatal medicine. "I know Mum hasn't been expecting for…well, for almost nineteen years," she had said, "but trust me, we have a pretty interesting medicine cabinet." When she ran into her mother, she quickly said she was looking for aspirin for a friend. At that moment, Luna appeared at the top of the stairs. Hermione's parents, who weren't used to being around witches and wizards, immediately swooped in on Luna, fawning over her.

"I haven't told them anything," Hermione promised when they were safe in her room again. She had told her parents Luna was staying the night, so they brought up a day bed that they had had "for visitors". Luna sank onto it after the long day, suddenly exhausted. Her eyelids were heavy.

"Oh, Luna…" Hermione said as an owl appeared rapping at her window, just as Luna was drifting off. "It's Mrs. Longbottom's….er, Neville's grandmother's…" She opened the window and the owl swooped in, dropped a letter on Luna's lap, and went out once again. "Must have known you weren't home, I suppose."

Luna opened the letter with shaking hands. She looked up at Hermione's anxious face and read:

"_Luna,_

_Sorry for not replying. I've been busy with Gran lately. She's been supportive in helping me with my Herbology studies. If it is at all possible, I would like to meet you at a restaurant in London tomorrow, it's called Devil's Snare Café (trust me, it's much better and more…happy than it sounds). Please reply quickly. I would like to meet you at 1 o'clock sharp for lunch and a chance to catch up._

_Love you always,  
>Neville.<em>"

She glanced up and said, "Well…"

"Tell him tomorrow," Hermione said sharply.

"No."

"Luna, you can't just ignore it. There's a real pressing issue at hand. Besides, Neville has a right to know, don't you think?"

Hermione stood from the chair she was perched on, flung open her closet doors, and started to go through it. "You're a bit shorter than me, aren't you?" she asked. Luna watched inquisitively. She pushed aside a few items in her closet and said, "You should look nice, but not too formal, since it's just a café." She picked up a day dress and tossed it to Luna. "I think that'd look nice on you," she said. The dress was a pale blue with pale blue and pink flowers adorning it. There was a brown belt attached as well. "The shoes you're wearing are fine."

Luna looked at the new ballet flats she had gotten recently with some holiday money from her father in reward for her excellent schoolwork. "And I like the necklace." She toyed with the owl necklace around her neck.

"Now, you have to practice what you're going to say," Hermione said.

"Good night," Luna said, yawning and turning over on the bed.

* * *

><p>Devil's Snare Café was a tiny place. If Luna hadn't known what to look for, she probably would have passed it up. With its dilapidated shingles over the windows to its brick walls, it looked almost like a little house.<p>

When she walked inside, Neville was already seated at a table, looking at Merlin knew what. He turned when Luna walked up and his face immediately began to shine. "Hey," he said softly as she took a seat. "Someone looks nice."

"Hermione got to play dress up with me," Luna said, blushing. She took a seat across from Neville and smiled politely.

"Hermione?" he said, frowning suddenly. "I didn't know you talked to her."

"In lieu of recent events, I do," she said, not exactly wanting to share what those events were. Draping her leather bag over her chair, she looked at Neville's hand, anxiously in a fist on the table and placed her own hand over her stomach. It wasn't noticeable, she tried to tell herself. Sure, she had a bit of a bump on her otherwise flat figure, but nothing to cause suspicion. Her hand, resting peacefully on her stomach, was hidden under the table. Neville was never the wiser.

"It doesn't matter," he said, then immediately began to fill Luna in on what had been happening in his life. His grandmother, following the war, had ultimately decided to support his love of Herbology and even got him a few books on the subject. He was working for a bit as an Auror, but Luna knew that path wouldn't suit him long. Nervously and with her free hand, she began to fiddle with the dirigible plum earring dangling from her left ear.

"You still have those?" Neville said, chuckling.

"They were a gift of Mum's," Luna said, still toying with them. She was nervous.

A waitress walked up patiently. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Water," Neville said simply, looking at Luna.

She desperately wanted butterbeer but stopped herself, thinking of the child. No matter what happened, she wanted its health to be in order, so she said, "Water as well, please."

Neville looked at her suspiciously and said nothing. "So, how have you been?" he asked. "I figure we've been talking about me enough, haven't we?"

_Where to begin…_ "Well, Daddy's been working on the _Quibbler, _you know. He recently wrote an article on the war. Sold the most copies yet. I've been thinking about the future."

"That's unlike you," he said, a bit nervous. "Are you alright, Lune?"

"Fine." She looked down for a moment at her protruding stomach. _Now's not the time…_ Looking up again, she blurted out, "What do you think about children?"

He frowned. "Thinking a bit too far into the future, now, are we?" he asked. Pausing, he decided, "I don't know. They're small people. What do you mean, what do I think about them?"

"Just in general. Do you like them? Do you not?"

He thought some more. "What's this about?"

He didn't have time for an answer, as the waitress returned with two glasses of water and two straws. Placing one in front of either, she walked away without a word.

"Don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Neville asked, picking up his straw and fiddling absentmindedly with the wrapper.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you, you see…"

"Shoot."

"Well, remember what happened after the battle?"

"Uh, no." He was lying.

"We were sitting in the Great Hall—or, rather, what was left of it—and we were just sitting and not talking and then you kissed me and told me you loved me, then when it got late you took me to Gryffindor Tower and Seamus was gone, so we were alone, and then we…you know."

Neville seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah, I remember now," he said. "But it doesn't really matter, does it? That was the past. We have a bigger future ahead of us now." Ignoring the straw completely, he started to drink out of his glass.

"I'm pregnant."

What little liquid he had managed to put in his mouth came spraying out in a moment of shock. Choking a bit, he sputtered, "I-I-I'm—_what?_"

Tears were forming fast in Luna's eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then stood up and walked out of the little shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a lame chapter, I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger. I need help in deciding the plot from here on out. First, telling Luna's dad. How should that go? Should he be supportive? Angry? Furious? Happy, even? I want to know. Second, how should Neville react, supportive, angry, etc.? Any other input you want to give me is appreciated. Thanks. :)<strong>

**-Hatter of Madness**


	4. Unsure

Neville stared at the empty seat Luna had left behind, a million thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't believe it…no, it couldn't be…there had to be _some_ mistake…

"Whoa, I seem to remember two people here."

He looked up. The waitress was back.

"She's, uh…outside," Neville said. He looked down at his hands, folded in his lap, then up at the table, that was drenched in a mixture of water and, unfortunately, his own saliva.

"Whatever you did," the waitress said severely, "I'd go apologize for it." She walked away, leaving Neville gaping after her.

Oddly enough, he realized, the words of a perfect stranger seemed true. He _did_ have to go apologize to Luna, even if he hadn't truly done anything. Well…that wasn't completely true. Hi reaction was probably not the most comforting or satisfying in the world. No, he definitely could have done better, he decided, as he left the little table and went outside. It almost seemed like in the minute since she ran out, she disappeared entirely. _She didn't Apparate, did she?_ Neville thought curiously. Turning, he saw a figure crumpled in a heap on the ground. Approaching it, he realized it was a person. A young person. A _female_ person that just so happened to be…

"Luna?"

_Ignore him. He's a stupid prat. You don't need him. He's just…_

"Are you alright?"

She ignored him, whipping her hair over her shoulder as a way of telling him to go away.

"Luna, I'm sorry!" Neville said frightfully once he approached where she was sitting on the curb. "I didn't mean to—I just…I was shocked, that's all! I didn't know how to react!"

"Well, I didn't know how to react, either," Luna spat, suddenly feeling angrier than she had ever felt in her life. "Do you think _I _knew how to react when I took those six pregnancy tests? Or how about when I went to Hermione's doctor—which, by the way, I've never even heard of before, and she stuck _needles_ in me—and she called me on the telephone—which I've _never_ used before in my life—and how do you think I reacted then? Do you think I had any idea what I was going to say or do or—or—"

"Luna, hush," Neville said, crouching down next to her. It was a command, but he was not trying to be overly harsh. "Well, I mean, it's just…" The words lost on the way to his mouth, he ended up saying, "How long have you known?"

"Um…I took the first test a week ago…"

"Right," Neville said, getting slightly angry that she hadn't thought to tell him before.

"And the second one about six days ago…"

"Okay…"

"Then the third three days ago…"

Slightly more alarmed, he said, "Fine…"

"And the fourth, fifth, and sixth two days ago…then I went to the doctor yesterday and she told me finally that, well…that I am."

He stared at her. "And how many of these things did you take, Lune? I think after two or three it'd be pretty obvious…"

"I thought there was something wrong," she said, seemingly forgetting that she was in a dress and hugging her knees to her chest. "I mean, one came out negative…"

There was an awkward pause as both tried to figure out what to say next. "Your dad doesn't know, does he?" Neville finally said. Luna shook her head sadly.

"Hermione and Ginny, but…"

"Hermione and Ginny?" Neville repeated, suddenly looking furious.

"Er, yes…" Luna said fearfully.

"Why in the name of _Merlin,_ Luna, would you tell _them_ before the _father_ of your child?"

Luna burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I should have, I wasn't thinking—I needed a place to stay—I had been asking Hermione for money, I just…"

Awkwardly, he placed a hand on her back. "It's alright," he said, trying his hardest to be calm. "It's just that I sort of assumed as, well…as your boyfriend and the father of your child that you'd tell me first…or maybe even tell me you thought that you were…" He struggled, but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. The way Luna was behaving, it seemed, it wouldn't have done any good regardless. "And what do you mean you've been asking Hermione for money? If you needed anything, you know you could have asked me."

"I didn't want to bother you until I was sure," she said simply, her eyes red.

"I'm not sure."

He hadn't meant for her to hear it, but she stared at him anyway, her eyes scarlet and her nose stuffed up. "What are you talking about, Neville?"

He was planning on denying it, but there was no use at that point. He shook his head, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father."

"And you think I'm ready to be a mother?"

"I've never even had a father figure in my life!" Neville said quickly. "How am _I_ supposed to be a father to someone when my own father doesn't even recognize me? I look at him and he doesn't even look back! He doesn't even know why I'm there when I try to see him! And did you know that usually people look to their own parents when they're raising children? What am I supposed to do if our kid needs advice? Sit there and not even realize who they are?"

"At least _your_ parents are alive!" Luna said, the tears rushing back again. "My mum's _dead!_"

"Yeah, well, my parents are as good as," Neville said sadly.

"Neville, don't say that."

"Well, isn't it true?" He suddenly looked like he was going to cry. "Mine were there for, what, two percent of my life? At least you actually got to know your mum."

She took his hand in both of hers. He looked down at their hands with an odd expression. It was quite a sight. "You know your parents are great people," she said simply. "And, well…even if what you said is true, that they don't even recognize you…I'd like to meet them someday."

He forced a smile, took his hands back, and looked down at the black pavement beneath him. "What are we going to _do?_" he moaned miserably. "How am I going to provide for a family? I don't even have a job…I don't know what to do…what I'm supposed to be doing…"

"There's still time," Luna said, trying to calm his nerves.

"There you go," he said, shaking his head. "Aren't _I_ supposed to be telling _you_ that there's time, that we can work this out? Not the other way around? I'm just…" He stopped talking.

"Just what?"

"Never mind, it's stupid."

Luna shook her head, but Neville didn't see as he was not meeting her gaze. "Nothing you say is ever stupid. You always seem to know _what_ to say, actually." He looked up and she smiled warmly at him. She figured she had better get used to plastering a smile on her face if she was to survive the next few months.

"I'm just…afraid. Afraid I'll be letting my little family down."

Luna had to conceal a fit of giggles at the thought of a 'little family'. Instead of laughing, she said, "And I thought you were a Gryffindor."

"Not me," he said quickly. "I don't belong in Gryffindor."

"From what I've seen, you do," she said, staring out into space. Instead of talking about how she thought that he was never going to let down his family, little or otherwise, she said, "Oh, what do you think we should name it?"

Neville immediately busted up laughing. "Oh, good Merlin," he said, looking at Luna again. "Getting ahead of yourself there? I think if we still have to call the kid an 'it' then we shouldn't be worrying about that just yet."

Luna nodded, left alone with her thoughts. How was she going to tell her dad? What would he think about it? He had never even met Neville before. Sure, he had heard his daughter talk nonstop about him for quite a while, but being in a relationship and starting a family prematurely was a completely different matter. In fact, beforehand, Luna wasn't even certain that she _wanted_ children. How was she going to explain it now?

"What about school?" Neville asked curiously.

And that was another little problem to add to the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Just for you, I've been trying to add a chapter a day to this (: But unfortunately, my play and NaNoWriMo are approaching quickly So sorry if you stop getting updates so frequently, I'm trying my best! Anyway, I incorporated most ideas that I was given into this chapter, but I'm still not sure what Xenophilius's reaction should be. Then again, I also don't know how Neville's grandmother should take the news. Not well, I'm assuming, judging from what little bit of character we actually get from her. Please review. XenoAugusta's reactions (or at least, advice on how they should react) are much appreciated. In all honesty, I actually think I know how Mr. Lovegood will take it, but I'm open to any and all suggestions. :)**

**-Hatter of Madness**


	5. Father Lovegood

Neville took Luna's wrist after she sat on the curb and cried for a while, then Disapparated back to the Lovegood house. He looked around the little house in wonder. Everything about it seemed so..._homey, _unlike his grandmother's house where he felt so out of place. "This is home?" he said, looking around.

Luna nodded. "It's not much," she said, suddenly embarrassed. "But yeah." She tried to hide her face.

"Luna—Luna, that bush outside—the fruit on it..."

"Dirigible plums?" she asked.

"Yeah—yeah, those!" Neville said excitedly. "Those are the things that your earrings are shaped like, right? Drigilball plums? Or—or—or whatever they're called, right?"

Luna smiled sheepishly. "Dirigible plums," she said, "and yes, those are the shape of my earrings." Instinctively, her hand flew to her ear. To her great surprise and delight, she was wearing them. She took one off and placed it in Neville's hand. "Lifelike?"

He looked at it, a stupid smile on his face. He met Luna's eyes hesitantly, then said, "Where's your dad?"

She frowned. "I'm not sure," she said, nervously, walking through the kitchen and peering out the window. "He's in the garden," she said, her heart falling. She was hoping to put it off as long as possible. She looked at Neville.

He attempted to smile weakly at her. "You nervous?"

"You aren't?"

He took her hands in hers. "Lune, I know it's not ideal, the situation at hand, but we have to make the most of it. Maybe, well—maybe this was_ meant_ to happen!" Luna stared at him curiously. "I mean, think about it this way. This sort of brought us together, didn't it? And this all happened because, well..." He stopped, collecting his thoughts and looking at his feet. He took a deep breath then looked at her again. "I love you."

Luna looked at Neville with a shocked expression on her face; true, he had told her that he cared for her deeply, but he never said that he loved her. They had basically accepted that they loved each other, though they had never truly said the words...and now he had.

Luna had no idea how to react, so instead, she looked into Neville's eyes and said, "I hope the baby has your eyes."

He smiled at her, pulling her closer to him by her waist. "Only with your face, though," he said quietly, suddenly making her forget everything that was happening with them. And then he pulled her into a passionate kiss, much like when he had finally admitted his feelings for her... She was getting dizzy rather quickly...

And the door opened, Xenophilius standing in the doorway with a basket of dirigible plums. "I think the plums are ripe now, Lu..." He stopped, looking up and seeing the two before him, still in a passionate embrace. "Well, would this by any chance be Mr. Longbottom?" he asked, seeming to be in a very good mood, as Luna and Neville finally looked up. Luna felt a bit bad that she had to break the news to him when he sounded happy.

"Hello, Daddy," she said, turning slightly red. "Er, yes, this is Neville." She stepped aside so her father could get a better look at him. He stepped forward and shook Xenophilius's hand.

"How do you," he said politely.

"Terrible," Xenophilius said, smiling. "Terribly sorry we haven't had the opportunity to meet before now."

"Oh—oh, of course," Neville said nervously, trying to smile back too. He slowly took his hand back carefully, looking at Luna.

"Er—" she started.

"Why don't you have a seat," her father said, indicating to the couch in the sitting room. "I have a new recipe I'd like to try out...had to use an immobilizing charm to keep these from floating off, but I should imagine it'll taste fine just the same..."

Neville moved aside so Luna could have a seat, then they began talking in hushed voices. "We have to tell him," he urged.

She looked up at her father and sullenly shook her head 'no'. "There's no way we can do it today," she said, "he looks too...happy. I don't want to ruin that."

"Would you rather do it when he's angry?" Neville said, getting nervous. "It's better to just get it over with so he doesn't..."

"Tea?" Xenophilius said, returning into the room.

Neville and Luna looked up at him, both accepting a glass. "Did you remember the tea bags this time?" she asked politely.

He smiled a crooked smile at his daughter. "I certainly did...though if I remembered to heat the water...that's a different matter..." He thought for a few moments, took a drink of his tea, and said, "Yes, I remembered it this time." He smiled at the two again. "So, Neville, is it?" Neville nodded nervously. "What brings you here today?"

Neville kicked Luna's foot lightly. She bit her lip nervously, twirled a strand of hair around her finger, and said, "Daddy...we have something we have to tell you. It's really, um...important."

Xenophilius looked between the two of them with curious eyes. "Do you now?" he asked politely. "Well...what is it?"

Luna cleared her throat. "Well...have you ever seriously thought about, well...about me sort of...settling down and maybe you, er...having grandchildren?"

His cup fell to the floor and shattered. "Come again?"

Neville put a reassuring hand on Luna's and squeezed hers gently. She gently pushed it away, knowing it would make her father even more angry than he was going to be, and said, "Daddy...well...I'm pregnant."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Luna looked down at her feet nervously as her father looked back and forth between his daughter and Neville, who said weakly, "So, uh..."

Xenophilius stood up. "Neville, may I have a word with my daughter in the kitchen?"

Luna sighed, unable to move her mug to the table before her but still followed her father into the kitchen. Neville, even though he wasn't invited, followed suit, staying close to Luna. "Luna, do you mind explaining what's going on?" Xenophilius asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the kitchen table.

She swallowed hard and said, "Daddy, I'm sorry...it was a mistake..."

"Well, maybe _this_ was a mistake," her father said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She was halfway ready to ask what he was talking about, when she suddenly felt extremely nervous and had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Quickly, she placed her mug on the table before her and covered her mouth with her other hand. "Luna..." Neville said cautiously, attempting to step in front of her to get a better view of her face. "Are you alright...?"

"Sorry, Daddy," she said quickly, turning around. "We'll have to finish this later—" And with that, she took off for the bathroom, flung the door open, and fell to her knees, suddenly getting violently sick.

Neville appeared just seconds later, as the first wave of nausea washed over her. As she started retching into the toilet bowl, Neville crouched on the ground behind her, pulling her long blonde face out of her hair and putting a comforting hand on her back. Eventually, she collapsed into him, feeling his warm embrace around her thin frame.

He kissed her forehead, suddenly damp with sweat. "Morning sickness?" he asked, smiling grimly.

She nodded, closing her blue eyes for a moment. Neville stood, helping her to her feet. She looked very red, her face damp. "Here," he said, standing out of her way so she could get by. "You might want to splash some water on your face..." She practically glided past him, and again, he held her hair out of her face as she put some cold water on her pale features. "I think we need to go face Dad again," he said quietly.

She looked at him, suddenly with tears in her eyes. "He'll kill me."

"Yeah, well..." he started, unsure of what to say. "It's better that we're being honest with him."

When they left the small bathroom, Luna's face was paler than usual and her father was still leaning against the table his arms over his chest angrily. "Sorry," she said quietly.

There was silence. "So who's the father?" Xenophilius said, frowning.

"I-I am," Neville stammered, suddenly nervous.

He glared at Neville, threateningly took a few steps forward, and got very close to the boy's face. He glared at him, then said quietly, "Get out of my house."

Hiding a gasp, Luna said, "Daddy, please, it wasn't—"

He looked at his daughter. "_Both_ of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated. It's my fault as usual D; So um anyway. I know this isn't the reaction people were expecting, but trust me, there's more to come from Xeno. And um yeah. I don't know what else to say. I know that by the time you read this it won't be the eleventh anymore, but since it still is here in Cali, happy 1111/11~ :D**

**-Hatter of Madness**


End file.
